Safe House
by i'mdakotaATnight
Summary: What happens if evil magicians that follow the path of Apophis is out for the blood of Carter and Sadie? Carter, Sadie and their trainees already got a chance of escape thanks to Anubis. The Kanes are safe-for now. Anubis may have kept them safe in a safe house but you can't trust everyone. Kidnappings and betrayal happens. Who will be there left to trust?
1. Brooklyn House Gets Blown Up Again

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, i'mdakotaATnight here! This is my first time writing fanfiction and I really hope you would like it. Also, please remember to review after you read it. Just click the blue button below and you can make my day shine. I don't mind if you don't like my story, just tell me and I'll be fine with it. If I get over 5 reviews telling me to continue, then I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, I won't talk anymore and just leave you guys to read my story.**

**'Nite everyone!**

**i'mdakotaATnight**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES. ALL OF IT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING MYTH-MASTER RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hey, Sadie here.

You're lucky that you can listen to my beautiful voice telling the story and not my brother's.

[No comment from _you_, Carter.]

Anyway, I'm just gonna skip and start before my dorky brother can steal the mic.

It all started when a bunch of monsters and angry-looking magicians decided to blow up Brooklyn House.

It was just another normal Friday night. I had just finished having dinner and was dying purple streaks in my hair when my favourite god of death and funerals appeared in my bedroom.

"Sadie"

I spun around and my eyes met his melting chocolate brown ones. My mind only registered one name.

Anubis.

He managed to look drop-dead gorgeous as usual. He wore a a black t-shirt that hugged his chest and a black leather jacket, black trousers and black combat boots (like mine!)

I was still shocked seeing him here but I managed to snap, "You finally decided to show up huh? After what, six months?"

"Sadie I'm sorry but have to listen to me," he looked at me with those wonderful brown eyes of his that always have the effect of melting me.

"Oh and why would I listen to you Death Boy?"

"Because if you listen to me, you and your brother and trainees can be safe."

That stopped me short.

"What do you mean?" I spluttered, "Is there someone who is going to attack us?"

"Yes and not only someone, some_things_ are also coming to destroy you."

"Gee I wonder why," I said sarcastically, but I actually really want to know why.

"There are some magicians who follow the path of Apophis and they are planning on coming here to kill all of you at night."

"How do you know that?"

He blushed suddenly, "I was supposed to visit you but saw them less than a mile from Brooklyn House. That was a while ago. They'll be here in a few minutes, and they're moving _fast_. There's this safe house I want to take all of you to. You guys can be perfectly safe there."

I turned red too upon hearing the fact that he was going to visit me again.

"Come on," I say, "We need to see Carter _now_."

And with that I drag him out of my room without another word.

* * *

"Where's the safe house you say?"

I had just finished telling Carter what Anubis had told me. Carter was frantic, started informing all of the trainees to start packing their stuff. He didn't want another attack _again_ in Brooklyn House. Most importantly, he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Trust me, I don't want that to happen too. (This is coming from a girl whose favourite spell is _ha-di_, meaning _destroy_. )

When Anubis told him about the safe house, relief seemed to wash over him. My brother can be _so_ dorky sometimes. But he turned serious again.

"It's in Manhattan." Anubis told him.

"Carter," I said suddenly, my voice sounding so forcefully, "We need to go _now_. If we don't leave, all of us will _die_ in here."

It's true. None of us here can stand a chance against those monsters. Even if we were trained for a long time, we're simply outnumbered.

"Sadie's right," Anubis said suddenly, "I can just point it to you after we escape."

I scoff, "Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"Alright", mumbled Carter, before following us out of the door.

All of the kids are already done preparing to leave. We all look like a class going out on a field trip. Felix is busy counting his penguins, making sure all of them are there. Jaz is checking whether she has all of her healing materials. Everyone seemed pretty excited to go somewhere new. I guess Carter didn't really tell them what is going to happen if don't get moving.

Walt walked over to us. He saw Anubis is with us and without bothering to acknowledge him, he asked me, "Are you ready?"

I nod, turning my eyes away from him just to notice Anubis's body stiffen.

Carter didn't seem to notice anything at all, "Is everyone here already?"

"Yes", reported Walt.

"Good, we need to tell them what is happening", Carter said grimly.

We explained to our trainees what the evil magicians are planning to do and the excitement suddenly disappeared. Now they all know that we aren't going out for fun. Some of the very young trainees (what we call the ankle-bitters) started crying. Jaz walked over to them and tried to calm them down. Everyone brought out their weapons and wands just in case we ran into some monsters or magicians.

We all went outside Brooklyn House quietly. I was walking in the front of the group with Carter and Anubis, the ankle-bitters beside me, clutching my hands. Somewhere in the distance I can see torches (or what you Americans call 'flashlights'). I could tell everyone was scared but knew we had to escape to save our lives.

I thought I heard a growling sound, probably a monster so I stopped and whispered, "Did you hear that?"

"What?", asked Carter.

Another growling sound was heard.

"That", I replied, preparing my wand for a monster.

"Oh, that's just my stomach," said Felix behind me, "I'm still hungry"

I glared at him. His stomach really made me think there was a monster near us.

We reached a cemetery. Anubis told us that he could open a portal to the safe house. A swirly black portal appeared in front some tombs. We let the younger trainees along with some of the older ones go first. Then it was our turn. Carter went first. Anubis motioned for me to go, "Ladies first" he smiles. I put one foot in the opening, turned around when I heard an explosion, and saw the entire Brooklyn House go up in flames.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! I know this chapter may be a bit slow and not much Sanubis, but there will be loads for that in the later chapters.**

**Please review!**

**~dakota**


	2. I Couldn't Sleep and Got a Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! So I'm really happy that I got 5 reviews and as I promised, here's the new chapter! Remember to review! I would also appreciate it if you give me some advice on how you think you would like the story to go and I would try my best to please all of you. ****You guys can also PM me. **Anyway, I won't bother you guys anymore. But before I start the story, I would like to thank the 5 people who reviewed for me! Thanks a lot guys! 

**I was kinda bummed to see that so many people read my story but only a few reviewed it. Oh well... :(**

**Sorry if I took too long to update!**

**I hope you guys don't mind any grammar or spelling mistake since I'm only 13 and I'm from Hong Kong, where English is our second language, next to Cantonese (Chinese). **

**So hope you guys like this chapter! For the Sanubis fans out there, I think you would this one 'cuz there is a Sanubis moment coming up!**

**~dakota**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles!**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I would've landed flat on my face if Anubis hadn't caught me just in time. As usual, there are a lot of sand in my mouth. I brushed away the sand and dust from my jacket and started coughing. The sand taste horrid in my mouth. Anubis helped me up, holding my hand and brushed the dirt off my face with the other. My face turned hot from where he touched me. He pulled away and I wished he hadn't.

I looked around. We landed in a deserted place. There were dead plants all over and not a single soul was seen. In the middle there was an old house. The kind in movies where everyone assumes that is haunted and don't dare to enter.

"Here we are", Anubis said not-so enthusiastically.

"Wait, you're telling me this is the house that is supposed to keep us safe?", I said, shocked.

He nodded.

"But it looks like it's going to collapse any second and you expect it to keep us safe? Are you trying to get us killed by an old house?"

"Sadie please stop it", Carter said wearily.

"Trust me", Anubis laid his hands on my shoulders and guided me towards the ugly house.

As we walked closer, I noticed that the house looks disoriented. We were a few steps away from the front porch and instead of an old ruin house in front of us, a mansion just like Brooklyn House stood there _majestically_ [Stop laughing at my choice of words Carter!].

"Woah" I breathed. I seriously did _not_ see that.

"Cool!", exclaimed Carter, "It looks like Brooklyn House! It also has the mirage that Brooklyn House had!"

Brooklyn House. The name caused a lump in my throat. The image of Brooklyn House getting up blown up popped up in my head. It's gone now. Although Carter and I tried to bring all of the important documents from the library but still, Brooklyn House was our home. What if one day you returned home only to find out that it was blown to smithereens **{It's spelled like that right?}**?

Anubis chuckled lightly, "I thought you guys would like this. I specifically designed it to look exactly like your former home, including the rooms. Lord Osiris even helped me."

"Dad helped you?", I asked, my eyes can't seem to tear away from the sight in front of me.

"Yeah"

We went inside, our footsteps echoing the house. "I chose this house in this part of Manhattan because I thought nobody would bother to live in this house. And since it is pretty deserted, nobody would check this place. I already put some magic so that people will think that this is the house that you saw previously. You can't also find it in maps and in the GPS.", Anubis explained.

"I think we should all go get some rest", Jaz walked over to us, "Everyone is tired already, and plus it's pretty late."

"Of course", Carter said.

Walt walked over to me, extending his hand, he asked,"Do you want to go to our rooms together?"

I shook my head, "No I'm good, thanks", I forced a smile. He walked away with a disappointed look on his face.

I know he has a crush on me. But he doesn't really know that I like someone else. Poor guy. He keeps dropping hints that he wants to be more than friends. I can't help but pity him. Anubis and I aren't really a _thing_, although I wish we were. Why does he have to be a god? It's that stupid rule mortals can't be with gods.

I bid Carter and Anubis goodnight and went upstairs to my room. They were going to plan something though I'm not so sure what. I was really tired I didn't even bother to change my clothes and just fell on top of my bed and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Except that sleep was probably too busy to visit me. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't sleep. I sighed and got out of my bed. I put on a sweater and made my way downstairs.

I sat down on the terrace, holding the cup of warm milk with some cinnamon and spice I made a while ago. It was so quiet outside. I couldn't even hear any crickets. I breathed and drank a sip from my cup.

"Can't sleep?"

I turned around. Anubis stood there smiling at me, his black hair as tousled as ever. He was just wearing a thin black t-shirt and black pyjama bottoms. I nod my head as he made his way towards me, "Is this spot taken?" I shook my head and he sat down beside me.

"The stars are really pretty tonight" I said, gazing at the twinkling stars that lights the entire place.

"Yeah", he agreed but he was looking at me.

I blushed, "Thanks"

"For what?"

"For saving us from them"

He chuckles. He knows exactly what _them_ I'm referring to. "It's nothing. Your dad will probably kill me if I didn't"

"Yeah, and my soul will probably kill you in the afterlife too", I joked.

He laughs then looks at me. His chocolate brown eyes are really intoxicating.

I shuddered, suddenly feeling cold. Anubis saw it and wrapped his arms around me. My body tensed a bit. He noticed it and muttered, "Sorry" and started to move away but I stopped him and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He smelled of temple incense-copal and amber and other fragrances. I never liked that smell but it smelled nice on him.

We stayed like that, enjoying each other's presence in silence for an hour. People might think it's weird but to me, I couldn't ask for anything better. Though if he would kiss me, that _would_ be good too…

"You should go back to sleep" he said suddenly, pulling away from me. I missed his warmth and wished he hadn't removed his arms from me.

"But I'm not tired yet", I protested, sounding like a little kid. As if on cue, I stifled a yawn and Anubis smirked at me, "See?"

"Ok fine", I muttered and started to get up but Anubis had other plans. He put his arms around me and carried me bridal style.

"Oi!", I said, "Put me down! I demand you to put me down this instant Anubis!"

He ignored me and made his way towards my room.

"I said PUT ME DOWN!", I shouted.

"Ok", he said and dropped me on the floor with a loud _THUD!_

"Ow", I said, rubbing my bum. I got up and glared at him, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Do what?", he asked innocently.

"That!"

"You asked to be put down and I did exactly what you asked. I see no reason for you to be angry"

I grumbled. I hate it when he's right.

"Though I must say that I am sorry for carrying you like that", he apologized.

"You should be", I snap.

"And to show how sorry I am, I am going to give you something", he grins at me.

"What?"

"This", and with that he leans towards me and kisses me lightly on the lips before pulling away.

I stood there completely stunned. Then I punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?", he exclaimed.

"_That_ was for carrying me," I smirk, "And _this_ is for kissing me." I pull his shirt and kiss him on the lips.

I pull away, smirking at his expression then opening the door of my room. I went inside and closed the door, leaving a very surprised god outside.

I lay down on my bed, very pleased in what happened a while ago. I start to drift off but not long till I hear an explosion a blood-curling scream.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I also hate cliffhangers when I read fanfics. **

**Anyway, I'm not so sure when I can update again because my grandmother came to Hong Kong to visit us and I have to bring her around like a tour guide. That's the reason for not updating for the past 4 days. But I promise you I will try to update faster next time.**

**Please review because I feel really sad when nobody reviews. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
